The Mage's Secret
by dragonlots
Summary: Crusade, HP cross.  Galen makes a confession about the Technomages.  One shot.  Done strictly for fun.


The Mage's Secret

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

"What is that?" Captain Gideon asked, sitting down in a chair across from Galen. The hour was very late and the mess hall was pretty much deserted except for a few scientists, who pretty much ignored real time anyway.

"An old history," Galen replied, his tone indicating he really didn't want to talk. He turned the fragile page. He'd propped his power staff next to the table and Matt wondered if the mage ever got hot in his black cloak.

"Don't recall seeing you read a book before," Matthew went on, poking a bite of baked potato into his mouth. His own crisp uniform reflected an image of confidence. He needed it with the mission they were on.

The techno mage glanced up irritated. "If you're going to insist on talking, I will leave."

"Just making friendly conversation." He pushed his blonde/brown hair out of his eyes.

"Make it somewhere else."

"Oh, come on, Galen," Gideon pleaded. "You've been gone for weeks and suddenly reappear right where the Excalibur is."

"It wasn't hard to find you." He reverently closed the book. "I intercepted a transmission stating you were going to dock at Babylon 5."

"Really." He'd have to make a note of that. Seemed the techno mage monitored the ship's communications. Maybe that explained why Galen found them so easily.

"Yes, really." Galen's hand rested on the book.

Matthew played with his food a moment before choosing a carrot and eating it. He indicated the book with his chin. "What's it about?"

"Doesn't concern you."

"Okay. I'll buy that." He grinned. "I am curious though."

"Ah, yes. The human weakness of curiosity."

"Got us to the stars."

"And you've been in trouble ever since."

Gideon chuckled. "You make it sound like we're children."

"You are."

"Seriously," he pointed with his fork. "What is the book about?"

"You honestly don't want to know."

"Try me." He chewed on his steak.

Galen sighed as if Gideon's request was the biggest inconvenience in the galaxy. "It's an early history of my people."

"Huh. Now I really have to know."

"You won't like it."

"Like I said, try me."

The mage's round face held an odd expression. "We really don't like to discuss it. It's…private."

"What isn't with your people." He pushed his plate away and sipped his hot coffee. "With all your secrecy and secrets, " he grinned. "People just have to know."

"You want the truth?" Galen leaned forward.

"Yes."

"Originally," he glanced around uneasy like he expected to be overheard. "We came from Earth."

Matt sputtered coffee and quickly brushed a few drops off his uniform. "You're kidding!"

"Wish I were." He sat back. "You see, wizards have been part of Earth's history for centuries."

"In fairy tales maybe."

With a wry smile, the mage shook his head. "No, Matthew. They have existed. You see, there was policy of secrecy."

"How can that be? We're pretty bright. Would have figured it out."

"Muggles." Galen shook his head. "Not with the type of spells we know."

"Spells?" Gideon laughed. "I stopped believing in magic when I was kid."

"Most do." He touched the book again. "This is about a dark time in the late twentieth early twenty first century."

"Go on." Wouldn't hurt to humor Galen, Matt decided.

"There was an evil wizard who rose to power. Killed many of the witches and wizards who opposed him. Years later, the son of two of his victims, defeated him."

"Interesting story. If true."

"Oh, it's true, Matthew." Galen rose, picking up the book and his staff. "You see, I'm descended from this great hero. It's something of a burden and I honestly don't like to discuss it."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"You asked." He turned to leave.

"So, tell me one more thing, Galen."

"If I must."

"What was the name of this great hero?"

"Harry Potter."

Matt stared in shock. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Wish I was."

"But I thought,"

"It was only a children's story written by a woman with a fanciful imagination?" Galen shook his head. "I wish it were." He glided out.

Gideon sat in stunned silence. He'd read the series as a child and loved it, even pretending he was riding a broomstick around his backyard and casting spells with a stick that served as his wand. Now that him wonder. He got up and chased after the techno mage.

"Hey, Galen!" he called. "Can you ride a broomstick?"

That question earned him a disgusted look from Galen. "We don't ride brooms anymore."

Feeling like a kid again, Gideon asked. "Could you make me one?"

"As long as you promise not to ever tell anyone."

"I promise."

"You're a man of your word." He strode down the hall. "Coming?"

"Yeah." His narrow face split into a huge child like grin, he hurried after, wondering what else he'd read in those books were true, and almost feared what answers he might find. Thankfully, the techno mage was on his side. Or, so he hoped. _Just don't make him angry,_ Matt told himself. "Hey, Galen, what else can you do?"

"Many things, Matthew. Many things." His face held a dangerous expression. "Many things." They stopped at the mage's ship. "Thankfully, this bay is empty." He smiled. "Ready for your broom stick ride?"

"Yeah!"

For the next few hours Captain Matthew Gideon of the great ship Excalibur rode a broomstick around and around the bay, pretending to be his childhood hero Harry Potter, and got to forget about that the fate of the Earth depended on him finding a cure for the Drak plague. When he'd finished, he thanked Galen.

"You're very welcome. Just keep your promise." He grinned. "I'd hate to have to use one of my spells on you."

"I promise." He left the bay and headed back into the ship. Back on the bridge he talked with Captain Lochley as they left her command of Babylon 5 and resumed their quest. With a smug smile, he decided if Galen really was who he said he was, they were good company indeed. Maybe they'd find the cure after all.

"Everything all right, Captain?" Lt. Matheson, his oriental first officer, asked.

"Fine." Gideon was very glad the telepath wasn't allowed to read his mind.

"What's our next destination?"

"A planet on the far edge."

"Best place to look I guess." His eyes followed Galen as the mage entered the bridge.

"More adventure on distant uninhabited planets, Matthew?" The techno mage sounded bored.

"Where else?" He shot a side-glance. "So how much was true?"

"Matthew."

"Just asking." In all honesty, he couldn't wait until he found out more. Lucky for him, he had a copy of the books with him. He'd have to reread them. A real descendant of Harry Potter, who would have thought the books were real? Or even wizards. Which raised a lot of questions. Questions he intended to find the answers to. Eventually. They did have five years.


End file.
